Christmas Package
by Sorrowful Cheshire
Summary: Ben Finds a Strange Box In front of his Room. Ben x Rex Smut. Ben x Rook x Rex. Christmas Smut.


**Christmas Package**

**My First ever Smut Fic I hope you enjoy it's so hard to write smut without becoming aroused**

* * *

><p>"Can't Believe Rook has Never Heard of Christmas Before" Ben mutters to himself walking from Rooks Room back to his own next door. He was spotting a Lovely Green Santa Hat<p>

He had just briefly explained the Holiday to his Revonnahgander partner and the holiday Season.

"I Mean Come on the Guy studies all of Earth But has NEVER Heard of Christmas"

He Came Up to his room and found a white box with a red bow sitting in front of his door.

Ben raised a brow looking around seeing no one in sight he shrugged off his suspicions and picked up the present and carried it into his room.

It wasn't anything special same as Rook's but decorated with Sumo Slammer Posters. Despite everyone's common misconception Ben actually had a clean room. He only ever really gets messy when playing sumo slammers and fills his surrounding up with Empty Mr. Smoothie Cups.

Ben collapsed on his Bed With the package in his lap. He held up the Tag Attached to it. It read "Open Me" and without a second though he pulled on the ribbon and opened the box.

A bright red Flash filled the room blinding Ben temporally.

The next thing he Knew He saw an Unmistakable Latin teen in a red speedo and a Santa Hat.

"Dang it Caesar" The Semi-naked Latin cursed his brother.

"Rex?!"

"Ben" Rex exclaimed seeing Ben.

"What are you doing here?!"

"Ah My Bro was testing a teleportation device, and He Used it on me"

"Well it looks like it worked and red is definitely your color"

Rex Looked down to see all his clothes where gone.

"Ah and I see green is yours"

Ben then realized the draft he felt and looked down to see he was in his green briefs.

"Now How did that Happen?" Ben asked

"Gah I bet it had something to do with that flash the light must of dissolved our clothes"

"He is so going to pay for this when I get back"

Rex Felt something brush up against him and released that Ben was hard.

"Ah Sorry I Just" Ben stammered off blushing before Rex's member brush back against his.

"Ah Yeah I Know what you mean" Rex responded with a blush on his cheeks.

Instinctively Ben rubbed up against Rex who thrust back harder with a loud moan.

Ben grabbed the back of Rex's Head and pulled him into a kiss.

Rex grabbed Ben's Hips and pulled him towards him their dicks were grinding against one another.

Ben then pulled away from the kiss and felt his way down to Rex's Cock. He got down on his knees and licked Rex's hardened member through his red undies. Ben pulled out Rex's 11 inch fat Cock and grabbed the base and started sucking the tip.

Rex threw his head back in pleasure.

"Ahhhhhh" He put his hands on Ben's Head fingers lacing through his hair as he continued to suck him off he was stroking his own member.

Ben slowly slid down the thick shaft. He was able to fit 6 inches in his mouth when he pulled back and went back down slowly covering the whole thing in his salvia. Ben Pulled off for a second, receiving a noise of complaint from Rex who buck his hips at the loss of contact, and sucked on two fingers before going back to Rex's Cock.

Ben quickly and swiftly shoved his wet fingers up Rex's ass. Rex let out a Gasp as Ben penetrated him and slammed Ben Down all the way causing him and came shooting a wave of cum down bens throat.

Ben Pulled off of Rex's softening dick letting sum cum drip from his lips.

Rex looked down at Ben who had a mouthful of his cum dripping down from his mouth onto his chest and watch him swallow it got him hard again.

"Ah Sorry I came so soon I wasn't expecting you to do that"

"You Mean You Weren't Expecting Having something in your ass to feel so good" Ben Smirked standing up and kissed Rex giving him a taste of his own thick cum.

Ben Lead Rex onto his bed where Ben lied on his Back with rex on top all the while their mouths still connected.

"Ugh Rex" Ben Moaned as Rex moved down from his lips down to his neck sucking on it a little before making his way down to Ben's Nipple's he licked one and played with the other. He swirled his tongue around it before going down to Ben's Hard 10 inches. He Licked from the base to the tip with his tongue before engulfing it whole bobbing his head up and down until Ben was just about to climax and pulled off of it. Ben's Came on his chest his own Mixing with Rex's.

Rex lapped up the cum from Ben's chest slowly dragging his tongue from Ben's Navel up to his neck.

"Hm not Bad You Taste Pretty good Ben" Rex exclaimed before kissing Ben again sharing their mixed seed in his mouth. Arousing Ben with the taste of his

"Yeah" But Your Cock" "Tastes even Better" Ben Spoke Between their kisses

"Yeah Well" "How about You" "Taste it in a different hole."

Ben Smiled and turned over with his ass in the air. Rex got on his Knee's and positioned himself at Ben's Entrance and shoved it in with no preparation just using their mixed cum as lube.

"GAH" Ben let out a shriek of pain "REX! Ngghh, Ah Your So Big"

"Uh And your soo Tight" Rex gasped out.

Rec then slowly started to move. Ben let out a moan of again as the pain he had felt quickly turned into pleasure as he moved back on Rex's Dick.

"Ah Fuck Me Rex" Ben Yelled out and that was all Rex Needed as he sped up his thrusts.

Rex placed his hands on his Ben's shoulders as he swiftly pounded Ben's ass.

"HARDER" Rex pulled out his cock until just the tip was left in and slammed his dick back into Bens ass. Ben in return started thrusting back onto Rex's Cock.

Rex pulled Ben back onto his lap and swung his legs over the bed so that Ben was on his lap. He moved His hands down to Ben's Hips holding them in place as he furiously fucked his ass with his Big Cock.

"Ah Rex I'm Close!" Ben exclaimed pumping his Dick Furiously.

"Me Too"

"Let's Cum together" Rex wrapped his hand around Ben's Cock Pumping it the same speed as his thrusts and used his other to grip bens hand.

Ben turned his head and kiss Rex as they came. Rex Slammed Down into Ben Hitting his Prostate while filling Ben's with ropes of Cum. Ben's Cum Went Flying through the air right as the door opened.

"Ben I heard You Yelling is are you okay" Rook entered the room just in time to be hit with 4 loads of Ben's Cum it coded his face.

"Oh Rook" Ben exclaimed with Rex still inside him Rex was equally embarrassed as he looked at the alien.

"Ben Is This One of Those Christmas things you Were Talking about Earlier?" Room asked through one eye as the other was covered in cum.

Ceasing the opportunity Ben Pulled off of Rex with cum dripping from his ass and walked over to the Revonnahgander.

"Rook this Rex, Rex this is my partner Rook"

"Nice to meet you" Rex greeted approaching Rook.

"Ben can you please explain what is happening is this Normal earth Costumes?"

"Yes, Yes it is and I'm afraid your standing under the missile toe" Ben gestured to the conveniently place plant above his door.

"Yeah and you have to do a ritual for everyone else in the room or else you'll be cursed" Rex improvised caressing Rooks inner thigh rubbing Rook gently.

Rex used his nanites to make Rooks suit retract and fall off.

Rook Blushed at his new Fond Nudity as he had never been naked in front of others before.

Ben Licked off the cum of one side of his face as Rex licked off the cum on his chin.

Feeling light headed Rook Hesitantly asked. "What do i do ?"

"First things first Get on you Knees"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope You all Came Have a Merry Christmas and a Cum Filled Holiday<strong>


End file.
